EXO Hello Baby
by dearbubbtea
Summary: Pagi yang cerah di hari libur harus digantikan dengan beberapa sosok yang harus mereka urus. Siapa saja mereka?


EXO Hello Baby

Author : dearbubbtea

Cast : All member EXO

HunHan

BaekYeol

KaiSoo

XiuChen

TaoRis

SuLay

Rating : T (PG-15)

Genre : Comedy, Romance, Family

ATTENTION!

Character OOC, ada bagian this and that cuma diawal, bahasa abstrak.

Hate Yaoi? Back and don't read this fanfic!

.

.

.

Summary : Pagi yang cerah di hari libur harus digantikan dengan beberapa sosok yang harus mereka urus. Siapa saja mereka?

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Pagi di dorm EXO tampak sepi. Semua member EXO ada di kamar masing masing dan masih berpetualang di alam mimpi kecuali emak emaknya EXO, D.O. Dia ada di dapur. Masak masak gitu tapi gatau masak apaan. Jiwanya aja masih setengah gitu.

**PRANG!**

"Eh mati kumpret. Yahelah piring gua pecah." D.O baru nyadar noh dia di dapur -_-. "Yah rugi gua dah. LAY! BANTUIN GUA CEPETAN! BANGUN GA LO!" Tereak D.O. Mantep dah mirip suaranya Chen gitu. Akhirnya Lay bangun trus bantuin dia. "Lu ngapa mecahin piring gini. Rugi kan orang lagi hemat."

"Ya maap jiwa gua baru setengah pas sampe sini. Tadi aja hamper ketusuk piso."

"Pea sih."

"Lu pea."

"BERANI LO SAMA GUA?"

"LO KIRA GUA BERANI?"

"WOI! JANGAN BERISIK NGAPA!" tiba tiba ada suara dibelakang mereka. Ya Suho sama Kris kebangun gegara aksi anarkis mereka. "UDAH TAU ANAK ANAK LAEN MASIH TIDUR MASIH AJA BERANTEM MULU GIMANA SIH JADI EMAK!" Suho ngerocos gapake rem. Remnya blong kali. Gegara tereakan mereka member lain bangun kecuali duo kebo /salah/ duo visual. Luhan sama Kai yang emang terkenal kebonya.

"Oke sekarang lo, D.O sama Lay beybihku masak yang bener. Lo semua sisanya terserah mau ngapain asal jangan ngebikin dorm kapal pecah dan satu lagi. JANGAN BERISIK! Inget noh." Suho tinggal nyuruh nyuruh doang. Member lain Cuma ngangguk ngangguk doang. Ada yang nonton malah ada yang balik bobo cantik. Tiba tiba hape Kris bunyi.

**TERORET TERORET /?**

"Yeoboseyo, manajer hyung."

"…"

"Hah?"

"…"

"Mager ah."

"…"

"Heheh iya iya bentar lagi."

"…"

"Sip lah."

Telpon dimatiin. "SUHO SINI LO!" Kris tereak dengan nyaringnya. Ini anak anak EXO demen amat tereak tereak. "Apaan?" "Manajer hyung suruh kita ke gedung SM nemuin Sooman ahjussi. Jangan banyak nanya sekarang mandi siap siap kesono." Yang diajak ngomong cuma nurut doang. Selese, mereka jalan.

Sampai di depan ruangan Sooman ahjussi, mereka udah disambut sama manajer hyung. "Kenapa kita dipanggil kesini? Emang ada apaan. Kan lagi liburan." Kris kepo. "Udah masuk aja dah pokoknya." Duo leader masuk ke ruangan Sooman ahjussi.

"Akhirnya kalian dateng." Sooman nyambit /salah/ nyambut Kris Suho.

"Ada apa?"

"Hmm… Kalian bakal ikut variety show."

"Tapi kan ini masih liburan! Masih ada sisa 3 hari lagi." Suho protes ga terima.

"Gapapa lah tapi tetep variety show di rumah kalian. Nanti kalian pasti dapet liburan lagi deh." Sooman ahjussi ngerayu. Akhirnya Kris Suho terima. "Ngomong ngomong variety show apaan?"

"Kalian tau apa aja variety show yang belum kalian bintangin?"

"Barefoot friends, Happy together, We Got Married, Infinity Challenge, Hello Baby….."

"YA ITU!" Suara Sooman ahjussi dan manajer hyung ngagetin mereka.

"Hah? Hello Baby? Maksudnya?"

"Iya itu kalian ikut hello baby! Kasih tau yang lain ya udah ini aja kalian boleh pulang." Suho kaget. Kris shock. Gasanggup ngomong lagi. Mereka ngibrit pulang. Mau nyeritain ke member EXO. Bagi bagi shock lah.

Sampe di dorm EXO, Kris sama Suho mukanya udah lecek banget. Member lain pada bingung, liburan kok mukanya gitu. Mereka pada ngedeketin Suho Kris buat nanya kenapa dan nanya sekepo yang mereka bisa. "Tenang plis tenang ya gua udah shock dari tadi." Kris akhirnya ngomong. "Nih semuanya ngumpul diruang tengah."

"Oke gua mau kasih tau ke lu semua. Kita bakal ikut variety show…."

"Variety show apaan hyung?! Kan lagi liburan?!" Baekhyun udah motong duluan.

"Diem lu gua belom selesai ngomong." Kris marah. "Kita ikut Hello Baby mulai besok." Suho lanjutin omongannya Kris. Anak anak EXO lain pada rusuh. Ada yang seneng ada juga yang frustasi sampe guling guling gitu. Horror kesannya. "ANIYAAAAAAA!" Kai tereak mirip di MV MAMA yang bikin semuanya diem. Hening. Tenang. Ngeliatin Kai dengan death glare. "Heheh maap." Kai pundung di pojokan. Untung sang bebeb D.O nemenin dia. Co cwit hahahaha….

Kembali ke anak-anak EXO lainnya. Ternyata yang dari tadi seneng itu cuma para uke. Jiwa emak emaknya keluar. Sedangkan para seme? Jangan harap mau. Liat anak kecil aja udah ogah apalagi ngurusin. Ditolak mentah mentah tuh.

Tak lama kemudian…

**TING TONG**

"Pasti itu anak anak yang akan kita urus! TIDAK!" Sehun histeris duluan. "Belum tentu, Sehunnie." Luhan nenangin Sehun. "Xiumin hyung, lu bukain pintu dah." Dengan seenak jidat Baekhyun nyuruh Xiumin. Xiumin nurut aja walaupun kesel.

"Annyeong Haseyo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ga lucu ya ._. Semoga bisa terima deng hehehe.. Nanti lanjut ya part 2 nya~

Comment ya…

Gomawoyo~


End file.
